


Clexa smut one-shot

by abbyjager



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyjager/pseuds/abbyjager
Summary: I promised you guys I'd post a one-shot for Christmas. Basically the setting is lexas tower and clarke is one of her ambassadors and close friends and she becomes more than that.





	

After a long day of managing Polis I head to my room to relax. I take off my armor and normal clothes and change into a nightgown. I light a fire in my fire place and sit in front of the fire with a whetstone and my sword. The repeated motion soothes me and helps me relax. I hear a knock at my door which interrupts me fork my thoughts.

"Come in."

Clarke walks into my room. She is in night clothes too but she wears a large shirt with loose shorts. I gesture for her to come join me by the fire.

"Sorry to bother you Lexa."

"It's fine Clarke, was there something you needed to talk about?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it."

Clarke is sitting very close to me already. But when she turns her head to look at me her face is mere inches from mine. Her cheeks are red so she is embarrassed I'm just not sure what about. 

"Clarke your cheeks are red, what's wro..."

Before I can finish her lips are on mine. I'm shocked for a second but then I start kissing her back. After about a 30 seconds she pulls back as just stares at me.

"I'm sorry Lexa."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Clarke."

I stand up and offer Clarke my hand. She takes it. I lead her over to my bed. Then I start kissing her again. This time with more passion. Her tongue brushes against my bottom lip and I part my lips giving her the access she wanted. Clarke's lips are soft and taste sweet. I pull away and Clarke whimpers. I step back from Clarke before I slowly slide out of my nightgown. Clarke's eyes start roaming all over my body. Then she takes her shirt off before sliding her shorts and underwear off right after. I take in every inch of her just as she did to me. I step forward and push Clarke slowly onto the bed. I find myself on top of her kissing her passionately. I start kissing my way down. I stop just above her breasts. I look into her eyes, silently asking for permission to keep going if she really wants to do this. She nods her head yes. I start kissing down farther and farther until I'm kissing all around her core. Teasing her. I look up at her once again and she nods. I know she wants this. So I slowly slide one finger into her and she shivers. I start slowly pumping it in and out.

"Leksa mo beja."

I add another finger and start moving a bit faster. Clarke becomes impatient and grabs my head and pulls it to her core. I start exploring her with my tongue. I hit her clit with my tongue and she moans loudly. I circle her clit once and do it again and she curses under her breathe. I don't it once more and she bucks her hips and begs.

"Leksa beja."

I add a third finger while simultaneously sucking her clit in between my lips. She bites her lip trying to suppress a moan. I speed up my fingers while toying with her clit with my tongue and lips. I can feel her wetness coating my fingers and mouth. Her hands grip my hair tighter as she gets closer and closer. She guides me with her tongue. As she gets closer she is saying cursed beneath her breath. I can tell she's right on the edge so I speed up my fingers and start flicking my tongue over her clit as fast as I can. I curl my fingers and hit her g-spot. That pushes her over the edge. As she cums she yells out my name and digs her fingernails into my back. I wince a little but I don't mind too much. I let her ride out her high. She stops squirming and I pull my fingers out. I pause to suck them clean. Then I kiss my way up Clarke's body. I taste the saltiness of her sweat. Once I reach her pulse point I suck in a love bite. Then I make my way to her mouth and kiss her deeply.

"Lexa that was amazing. That was the best I've ever had in my life."

"It was amazing for me too."

Clarke shivers and snuggles up against me. I get up to go feed the fire and when I get up and hear Clarke whimper. After I tend to the fire I grab a big heavy fur off my couch and bring it to the bed. Clarke and I curl up under it. I lay on my back and she lays almost on top of me with her head in the crook of my neck. After awhile when I'm almost asleep I hear Clarke whisper.

"Ai hod yu in."

"Ai hod yu in seintaim ai hodnes."

I kiss Clarke on the head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and if you have anything you want to say make sure to leave a comment below. I really enjoy one-shots so feel free to leave me a prompt below.


End file.
